Only one
by Danna-O
Summary: Eran torpes, inexpertos en temas de amor, o algo así... -ReiMako/MakoRei-


**Qué tal, gente? Esta cosa pequeña la terminé anoche, el mismo día que la inicié. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja (cof, de algo triple x cof pero resultó bastante "cursi" **

**Me gustaría leer más de ellos *-***

**Advertencia: las personalidades pueden ser un poco a mi idea.**

* * *

_"Me gusta Rin." Confesó el pelinegro, cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar sus labios._

_"¿En serio?" Fue la simple respuesta de Makoto, esbozando una sonrisa calmada._

* * *

Sólo eran amigos, con cierta ventaja pero nada más. No podía decir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero sí se sentía atraído.

Quizás la atracción era física; porque así definía la relación que mantenían; quizás fue desarrollando sentimientos por Haruka pero los fue suprimiendo hasta que acabó perdiéndolo.

De todos modos, era imposible. No era ciego, con los años pudo notar que Haruka estaba enamorado de Rin.

Y sabiendo de aquello, decidió tomar el riesgo.

¿Resultado? Haruka y Rin eran pareja. Él estaba feliz por sus amigos si eso jamás hubiese sucedido, tal vez... Haruka estaría igual de mal que él.

"¿Makoto-senpai?" Rei interrumpió sus pensamientos."¿Escuchó lo que dije?" El castaño trató de recordar vagamente alguna palabra mencionada por el menor... nada. Al ver que no tenía escape, negó con la cabeza suavemente, murmurando una disculpa."Decía, que Nagisa-kun está por llegar..." El chico de ojos violeta comenzaba a sentir preocupación."¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ah no, no es nada." El mayor le sonrió, concentrándose en parecer convincente para el peliazul. Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el mar."Sabes..." Makoto dudó en hablar. Rei era menor que él -aunque fuese por un sólo año-, la sensación de no querer preocuparle era fuerte.

¿Pero con quién más podría hablar? Es su amigo y...

"Está bien, Makoto-senpai; puede contarme lo que sea." Rei comprendió al instante.

El de ojos verdes boqueó un par de veces, hasta que soltó una pequeña risa."No, olvídalo... son tonterías."

"¿Es sobre la relación de Haruka y Rin?" Makoto se sorprendió al no oír el típico ademán honorífico que el menor siempre utilizaba, aún cuando era innecesario. Rei sonrió, fingiendo acomodar sus lentes, queriendo únicamente ocultar sus ojos de la completa atención que ahora le dedicaba el castaño."Sólo quería darte un empujón." Se explicó; Makoto se sentía más cómodo cuando dejaba los tratos de "usted".

"Me alegro mucho por ellos..."

"¿Pero?"

"Creo que me gustaba Haru." Dijo Makoto.

Rei se giró, dándole la espalda al mar."Ustedes eran como compañeros de cama, ¿no?" Las mejillas del castaño tomaron color, avergonzado."Nagisa." Estaba por preguntar el cómo hasta que escuchó el nombre de su indiscreto amigo. El de ojos violeta suspiró, lamentablemente, la situación de Makoto era muy parecida al rechazo."¿Él lo sabe...?"

No. Según el castaño pero Rei y de seguro todos podían declarar lo contrario.

"Makoto-senpai, eres muy bueno." Suspiró el peliazul; siempre llegando a la misma conclusión.

"No es cierto..."

Muy bueno, e inocente también. Rei apostaba, que Rin y Haruka eran conscientes de los -obvios- sentimientos de Makoto. La gente decidía a costa de las personas; era egoísta y eso generalmente le daba igual, tendría que ir aceptándolo de a poco.

_Pero con él... no._

"Modesto." Se quejó el menor escuchando la risa de Makoto.

"En serio, que pienses así de mí me pesa." La sonrisa en los labios del moreno terminó por encantarlo.

"Entonces..." Habló Rei, tratando de resumir lo que recién conversaron."¿Eres homosexual?" A Makoto casi le da un ataque."Y-Yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, es sólo que..."

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, pensativo."Tal vez." Respondió al final."¿Debería salir con otros chicos?"

"¿Quiere salir con _otros_ chicos?" Rei enfatizó una palabra.

_No._

"Si, si..." El mayor fantaseaba hasta que miró al peliazul."¿E-Está mal?" El rostro de Rei lo aclaró todo."Bueno... ahora que lo pienso eso no va conmigo."

"Disculpa... digo que, son desconocidos." Dijo el de ojos violeta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder; había sido muy grosero. Makoto le miraba expectante, sin comprender el problema en ello."Es mejor... alguien que conozcas de tiempo." Se regañó mentalmente; aquella descripción calzaba en Haruka, pero esa no era su idea.

"Qué tierno." Se conmovió el mayor.

"Pero antes que nada... en el amor debes ir seguro, tomar lo que quieres y arriesgarte para avanzar." Explicó Rei como si se tratara de una teoría, algo científicamente comprobado.

Makoto pensó unos momentos las palabras del menor, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro."Estás mal, Rei." La seriedad se mantenía pero sus ojos parecían reír."No es una cosa que puedas manejar, depende de la persona que te guste..."

"No necesariamente; depende más de cada persona, su manera de conquistar y qué tan efectiva es." Dictaminó.

"¿Un ejemplo?" Pidió Makoto.

Rei tardó unos minutos en idear su respuesta, inseguro de su propia teoría. Hasta que acortó la distancia restante con el mayor y juntó sus labios.

Oh, jamás había sentido su rostro arder de esta manera ni su corazón latir con tanta furia.

El beso no tomó más de cinco segundos, el peliazul se alejó y mantuvo una distancia prudente. Pronto comenzaba a sentirse mareado, el ardor en su rosto se extendió a todo su cuerpo."U-Uhm, yo..."

El aludido se debatía en quedarse o huir... cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello, invitando a que se acercara otra vez. Y ahora el castaño iniciaba un beso, uno más tranquilo y suave.

"Rei..." Jadeó Makoto a la falta de aire, buscando su atención."Es efectiva." Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

* * *

**-se siente emotiva- Amor yaoi me vio crecer pero aquí me he encariñado mucho! **

**Un millón de gracias por la aceptación de mis historias, sus lindos comentarios, el agregar a favoritos, follow, etc, etc. -llora cocodrilmente (?)-**

**Pronto volveré con más trabajillos.**

**Saludos~**


End file.
